Sarah Smiles
by ashyboo02
Summary: Robbie gets a new girlfriend named Sarah. He's in love. She's in like. His friends are in disgust. Turns out, Sarah is not who she says she really is. Collab with contest winner : bluecinderella4. Rated T for safety.
1. Girlfriend

**A/N: For once, I really don't know what to say. Here's a story based loosely on 'Sarah Smiles' by Panic! At the Disco, and it****'****s a collaboration with contest winner bluecinderella4. I hope you all like it, and you should check her out. She's the bomb diggity. (Hehe, funny word) **

**Summary ****–**** Robbie gets a new girlfriend named Sarah. He****'****s in love. She****'****s in like. His friends are in disgust. Turns out, Sarah is not who she says she really is. **

**Disclaimer: No ownage, just simple borrowing.**

* * *

><p><em>Sarah Smiles<em>

Chapter 1: Girlfriend

* * *

><p>Beck Oliver and his girlfriend Jade West walked through the entrance of Hollywood Arts. Beck observed his friends, Andre, Cat, Tori, and Robbie all crowded around a petite dirty blonde.<p>

"What's going on?"He asked, as he walked up to the group, Jade following reluctantly.

"Beck, Jade, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Sarah." Robbie introduced, a huge smile on his face as he held the girl, Sarah's, hand.

"Hi." Sarah said, shyly.

"Nice to meet you." Beck greeted, looking at Jade to see a smile upon her face.

Jade let out a small chuckle as she inspected the blonde"_You_ are Robbie's new girlfriend, huh?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you, Jade. Robbie had told me a lot about you. About all of you."

Jade's smile quickly disappeared. "Well, I hope it was all horrible things." Jade turned around, leaving the group of teenagers.

"I'm sorry about her." Beck apologized as he followed her.

"Okay... so how did you two meet?" Tori asked, politely.

"We were introduced to each other at a birthday party." Sarah smiled, and Tori found herself staring for a second. Sarah had a breath-taking smile. The kind of smile that could make you weak-kneed and want to obey Sarah's every wish. Those were always the dangerous ones.

"Ooh, fun!" Cat's giddiness distracted Tori from her recent thoughts. "Whose birthday did you go to?"

"It was a party for my ex-boyfriend's little sister, Ashley. I mean, I know it was awkward to go to your ex's place, but I don't have any siblings and his little sister was the closest I've had to one. It's not every day someone close to you hits the double digits and I wanted to help celebrate Ashley's tenth birthday."

"What was Robbie doin' there?" Andre curiously questioned.

"Well, there was a mix-up with the entertainment their mom hired and my ex suggested Robbie bring his puppet to entertain the kids. I thought he was funny," Sarah cuddled up close to Robbie and her look became more of a seductive look, "and cute." She rubbed her nose with his nose while doing a sort of flirty giggle. "Those are very rare combinations in a guy." She pulled away a short moment after. "Anyway, it was awesome meeting you all," her demeanor was back to being all innocent and smiley as if her seductiveness never came out. "I'll see you later?" Sarah asked Robbie.

"Yeah, totally," Robbie agreed.

"Bye Robbie," she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye everybody," she waved to them as she left.

"So," Robbie had a sort of anxious smile on his face as if he was seeking approval, "what do you guys think of Sarah?" Yep, approval seeking.

"She's really smiley," Cat commented with a smile on her face.

"But what do you think of her?"

"I think she smiles a lot."

"I mean, do you guys mind if I go out with her?"

"Why should you ask us?" Tori questioned back. "Robbie, if you like her then go out with her."

"Really? Thanks guys, that means a lot to me." The warning bell rang. "I guess we should get to class huh?" The others said nothing. "Well, see you at lunch." Robbie went off in one direction.

"Hey, Andre, you wanna walk me to my class?"

"We have the same class next," Andre said this with some confusion.

"So do you want to walk to class together?"

"We always do."

Tori leaned closer to him. "I need to talk to you about someone."

"Oh…well, yeah, I'll walk to class with you."

"Cat, wanna walk to class with us?"

"No thanks, I gotta get something anyway."

"Okay then, see you later." Tori (and Andre) started walking off in the opposite direction as Robbie.

* * *

><p>Cat made sure they were out of sight before going off to her locker. Once at her locker, she grabbed the necessary book and glanced to the side of her locker. Inside of her locker was a taped picture of her and Robbie in their younger days holding up hearts they made for each other as a school project. Taking the picture down, she read what he wrote on the back.<p>

_Happy Valentine__'__s to Miss Valentine_

And she smiled to herself remembering when Robbie gave this picture to her the past Valentine's Day. He said his mom had given him back every picture she had with him in it (which was rude of Mrs. Shapiro to do that) and that was one of the pictures. That same day, Robbie had asked Cat if she wanted to spend the day with him. And what did she say. "Oh, Robbie, that's sweet, but I can't." When he asked her why she lied about having plans. Then she watched him leave broken-hearted. "Maybe some other time!" She called to him. This made him smile back at her.

…but now this opportunity slipped from her grasp. Fighting back tears of regret, she put the picture back and went to class.

Meanwhile, Tori and Andre stood outside their classroom. "I don't like her," Tori whispered.

"Who, Cat?" Andre inquired.

"No, Sarah."

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know for sure, but I do know she's all wrong for Robbie."

"But Robbie seems really happy. And I think she seems happy with Robbie."

"I don't think she is."

"She's not," another voice startled Tori and Andre so much that they let out small screams. The voice belonged to Jade.

"Do you know something about Sarah that we don't?" Tori questioned to Jade.

Jade let out a more sly chuckle. "Believe me, I know plenty." She walked away, arms folded over her chest, and glancing back briefly to see the confused faces of the two teenagers. "What do you think she meant by that?" Andre asked, his head turned to side a little, thinking of possible answers. "I have no idea… let's get to class." Tori said pulling his arm towards an open classroom door.

**A/N: So****…**** what do you guys think? Let us know in a review, and next chapter will be posted ASAP. :) **


	2. BEAUtiful

**A/N: Guess who's stoked that you all are enjoying the story? This girrrllllll! :D Enjoy this one as well. **

**Fun fact, every chapter is named after a song. Mainly because I listen to music all the time, so yeah... I don't think the songs have anything to do with the chapters... it's just a cool method of naming them.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: No ownage, just simple borrowing. **

* * *

><p><em>Sarah Smiles<em>

Chapter 2: B-E-A-Utiful

* * *

><p>Tori sat at the group's usual lunch table. She was still contemplating on what Jade had said earlier. <em>What <em>_was __she __hiding __about __Sarah? __Who __is __this __Sarah? __Is __she __dangerous?_

Cat interrupted her thoughts. The redhead took a seat, placing her lunch down in frustration. "I'm so mad," the usually bubbly girl said as she frowned.

Tori cocked an eyebrow. "Why? What happened?"

"In the beginning of the school year, Robbie promised that we'd sit next to each other during Tech class every day."

"And?"

"He sat next to Sarah, who magically got switched into that class. Of course he chose to give her my seat, making me sit next to Sinjin. And of course she gets switched into the only class I have with just Robbie and I."

"Well, that's his girlfriend, Cat. He's going to want to sit with her... but why is it a big deal? You and Robbie hang out all the time after school."

"We used to. Now I barely see him because of Smiley Sarah." Cat pouted, resting her head in her hand.

Andre came to the table. "Okay, apparently I have like... every class with this Sarah chick, and she smiles wayyy too much."

"What do you mean? How can a person smile too much?" Tori asked, salting her French Fries.

"She's always smiling! It drives me insane, her smile is gorgeous, and...it makes me think of things. As, Robbie's best friend, I shouldn't think of his girlfriend the way that I am."

"I don't see how someone smiling can cause..." Tori was interrupted by Sarah placing her lunch at the table, "Hi there." the girlfriend of Robbie said taking a seat.

"Uhh... hi." Tori greeted.

"Where's Robbie?" Andre asked, avoiding eye contact with Sarah.

"He had to talk to Lane about something. He should be here in about five minutes." Sarah smiled again, causing Andre to squeak.

"I got to go." Andre hopped up, leaving the table in a hurry.

Beck and Jade walked over, noticing the kid's antics. "Where is he going?" Beck asked, taking a seat.

"He left his lunch... boo hoo." Jade said, taking a bite of Andre's salad.

"I'm not sure." Sarah said pouting. Tori took notice. _Did __she __not __want __Andre __to __leave? __Is __she __up __to __something?_

"Why are you sitting here?" Jade asked, rudely. This caused Beck to almost choke on his pizza. Cat's mouth dropped along with Sarah's.

"I was told I could," Sarah tried to answer politely, but there was some rudeness in her tone as well.

"By who?"

"Robbie."

"Well, Robbie has no authority at this table. I am in charge of who sits here and you are not allowed."

"Jade..." Beck said, trying to get her to be nicer. Jade shot him a death stare, making him become silent.

"Leave now, Sarah."

"I'm not going anywhere." Sarah said with a bitter attitude.

Jade snarled, throwing Andre's salad making it fall into Sarah's lap, ranch dressing splattering everywhere. "Aw, you might want to go clean that up." Jade smiled, taking a sip of her coffee. Sarah rolled her eyes as she got up and walked away.

"That wasn't very nice." Cat commented. Jade glared and Cat started to eat her carrots.

* * *

><p>Sarah stomped through the hallway. She was very upset over the ranch dressing that was all over her shirt and jeans. She saw Andre standing at his locker. His head banging against it. She ran her hands through her hair before walking over to him. "Hi, Andre."<p>

She seemed to have startled him because he let out another small scream. "What is this 'sneak up on Andre day'?"

"Oh, Andre, I'm so sorry," Sarah was acting all sweet and innocent, "I just noticed you over here banging your head repeatedly against your locker and I naturally assumed something was wrong." She moved closer to him. "Is there anything wrong?"

Andre was backing away. "Naw! Naw, everything's…all good and…stuff."

She noticed his tension. "Andre, do I make you nervous or something?" She had a sort of pouty look to her. "Is it because I'm a new girl?"

"No…it's…I…"

"Wow, I guess you're another one of Robbie's friends who doesn't like me."

He noticed the ranch dressing all over. "Jade, huh?"

"Pardon my French but she can be a real bitch. Did I do something or is she just naturally vicious?"

"Option B."

"How does a guy like Beck stand a gank like her?"

"You know Beck?"

"Not personally. Oh, you're wondering how I know what Beck's like even though I just met him."

"Kinda yeah."

"Well," Sarah smiled as she blushed and turned her head away. "No, it's stupid."

"Come on, tell Andre."

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Promise."

"Okay, well my mom says I have this ability to know what a person's like just by getting a good look at them." Andre gave her a skeptical look. "I know, it sounds so stupid but-"

"What am I like?"

"Well, when I heard the notes that came out of your keyboard locker when you banged your head against it, it occurred to me you were a musician and/or you love music."

"Both."

"You have good sense of humor and sometimes people don't understand it."

"Yeah, that one's true sometimes."

"You tend to get really passionate about things you love and lose your focus on other things like…maybe boring history or techy classes."

"Yeah, I guess that's also true. "

"You hate being surprised and you fear the unknown."

"That's what you get just by looking at me."

"You also seem to be under a great deal of pressure from a…psychotic relative?"

"Close, I got a crazy grandma."

"And you're a secret romantic."

"Now that one ain't-" Sarah reached into his locker and pulled out a romance novel. Andre quickly snatched it away. "I'm studying it for…romantic acting class."

Sarah raised an eyebrow to him, "Sure you are Andre. I'm gonna go look for Robbie." Sarah started to leave, but turned back. "Oh, and Andre…" Andre turned to look at her. Sarah was smiling. "Roger chooses Kristen over Annie, Kristen rejects him for someone named Peter, and then Annie dies in Roger's arms at the end." She was still holding onto that smile as she left.

"That is so not…" Andre skimmed to the end of the book. "Aw mustard it's true!"

"What's true?" Andre didn't know Cat was standing behind him.

Again, Andre jumped and screamed. "Why do this today?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sorry Little Red, you just scared me. What up?"

"I was wondering if you knew why Sarah got switched into our Tech class?"

"Are you upset because you had to sit next to Sinjin?"

"I was also just curious."

"I don't know, maybe Lane's making her take that class and this was the only slot he could fit her into."

Cat shrugged. "KK, bye Andre."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the lunch table, Beck had gotten up to do something and Jade and Tori were alone. "Jade, why did you do that to Sarah?" Tori questioned.<p>

"I felt like it."

"Okay, you know something about her?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Let me guess, Andre is falling for her."

Tori looked at her suspiciously. "How did you know that?'

"I have my ways. Listen Vega, I don't wanna hear any more about this Sarah chick. She's not who she says she is, and you shouldn't trust her."

"To be honest, I don't think I trust her."

"I know." And with that Jade walked away as Andre came back.

"Hey Andre."

Andre sat down at the table. "Uh, where's my salad?"

"Don't ask."

At this point, Sarah met up with Robbie in the library. "Hey Cutie," she kissed his cheek. "I thought you were with Lane."

"I was," Robbie admitted. "Lane was talking to me about my songwriting class. Do you think there's anything wrong with a song about broken glass?"

"If you wrote it, no."

"Thank you. Is that ranch on your clothes?"

"It's a long story. Hey Robbie, I was talking to Andre about our Tech theatre project and he's really worried about it."

"He's not doing well in that class."

"I know and I felt so bad that I suggested that I help him with the project."

"But I thought you and I were gonna work together. Andre's working with Cat anyway."

"Just between us, Cat's not the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree if you know what I mean."

"Don't say that about her!" Suddenly Robbie was defensive. "Cat is really smart!"

"Okay, okay, sorry!"

"But she could use some help in that class."

"That's why you can pair up with Cat and I'll help Andre. Trust me this'll work, I took a backstage theater course with my drama class at my old school and they're like totally the same thing."

"You sure you wanna do that?"

Sarah smiled at him. "I'm sure. Come on, let's get you something to eat," she took his hand and led him out of the library.

Unbeknownst to them, someone was listening a shelf behind them.

**A/N: Hiya, it's bluecinderella4 and just like ashyboo02 I can't thank you enough for reading this and the nice reviews we've gotten thus far. I'm liking where we've been going with this story and the full credit goes to ashyboo02 for this idea. Here's hoping we keep the momentum going and the positive reviews keep comin'. I just thought I'd say thanks and show my appreciation. I love working on this and having something to do.**


	3. Under Pressure

**A/N: Hola mis amigos! I'm sure it's safe to say we, (bluecinderella4 and myself), hope that you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving day/break/holiday fun. Enjoy the next chapter. We're stoked that you all like it. :D**

**Disclaimer: No ownage, just borrowing.**

* * *

><p><em>Sarah Smiles<em>

Chapter 3: Under Pressure

* * *

><p>Andre and Beck shared their final class of the day (gym) together. Because a lot of the other guys in that class were jerks, the two of them were basically inseparable in that class and spent their time working out in the weight room (to avoid running) or talking about stupid stuff.<p>

"I disagree," Beck was saying, "I think Jessica Rabbit is the hottest cartoon character ever. I mean, they even based her features off of famous celebrities of that era."

"Like Pamela Anderson?"

"_Who __Framed __Roger __Rabbit_ was set in 1947."

"So, not Pamela Anderson?"

"No." Beck put down the dumbbell he had been holding. "Hey, I forgot to talk to you about Sarah." He brought up, looking at Andre.

It seemed Andre suddenly became anxious. "Can we not talk about her?"

"I just wanted to know what you guys were gonna do for your tech theatre project?"

"Say what now?"

"You and her are working on-"

"No, I'm working with Cat. _Cat _and I were gonna build this-"

"I overheard her talking to Robbie in the library and she said that she suggested to you that she help you with your project."

"Did she?"

"I guess she forgot to tell you."

"I guess she did. You didn't tell anyone else about this did you?"

"No, and I'm afraid to tell Jade."

"Why?"

"Sarah was saying…other things."

"About her?"

"About Cat."

"Cat?" Beck nodded. "Like what?"

"Sarah practically implied Cat was stupid. If Jade hears about that-"

"I'm starting to get the feeling that Sarah doesn't associate well with our girlfriends."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"No man, our close friends in our group who are girls."

"She and Tori seem okay so far. There haven't been any problems with her and Cat either."

"So why would Sarah say that about Cat?"

"I dunno; but I thought it was kinda weird when Robbie got all defensive about that and she just let that slide."

"Robbie defended Cat?"

"They've been friends for a long time and I guess they stick up for each other. But then again, everyone sticks up for Cat."

"I'm thinkin' there's somethin' up with Sarah."

"If you're gonna do any detective work, leave me out of it."

* * *

><p>After the final bell, Andre met up with Tori. "Tori, I need your help."<p>

"Why, what happened?"

"It's this whole Sarah deal. She-"

"Hey Andre," Cat came running up to him in a more upbeat mood.

"Well," Tori smiled at her, "you seem more cheerful suddenly."

"What up Little Red?" Andre inquired.

"Robbie told me that he and Sarah decided to switch partners with us."

"Did they?"

"Uh-huh. So you'll be working with Sarah and I'll be working with Robbie."

Tori had a sly little smile on her face. "That sounds like fun."

"Robbie's giving me a ride to his house so we can start working on our assignment."

"Thanks for letting me know," Andre casually stated.

"KK! Bye!" Cat left the scene.

Tori was still smiling. "So Cat does like Robbie."

"Yeah, yeah, that's cool and all," Andre brought focus back on him. "But what am I gonna do about-"

"Hi Andre," someone else had joined the party.

"Sarah! Hey girl."

"Listen I gotta do something real quick and then I'll meet you at your house?"

"Uh…yeah, cool."

"Text me the address? Here's my number." She handed him a small piece of paper.

"Uh…yeah, cool."

"Okay then, see you later Andre," Sarah smiled as she walked away.

Tori did a sort of double take. "This does make your Sarah problem a little complicated. Now Andre, can I make you a deal?"

"What?"

"I'll help you with your Sarah problem if you can help me get Robbie and Cat together."

"What?"

"Sarah is all wrong for him, and he and Cat just…they just…I dunno, but they belong together. I don't even think Sarah likes him."

"I'm starting to think Sarah likes me."

"What do you mean by that?" Tori asked, suspicious.

"She would rather do her tech project with me than her boyfriend. "

"That doesn't automatically mean that she likes you, Andre. She could be one of those girls that doesn't want her boyfriend to do everything with her."

"Yeah…but..."

"No buts! Just do it. It shouldn't be that bad. Now about our deal…"

"I guess that could be cool… wait a minute! We don't know if Robbie likes Cat the same way she does him. That, of course, is assuming that she does like Robbie in such way."

"Trust me, Cat likes Robbie, but you're right… I'll think of something and get back to you. Go have fun working with Smiley Sarah." Tori smiled before walking away. Andre frowned as he made his way to his car. He glanced at the piece of paper that Sarah had given him. It had her number and her name written in pink ink, and next to her name there was a smiley face and a heart. Andre sighed, _why __must __you __be __so __good __looking __Andre __Harris?_, he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Robbie's fingers tapped the steering wheel to the beat of 'Moves Like Jagger' by Maroon 5 as Cat sat in the passenger's seat, dancing along to the chorus of the song. "What are we going to do for our project?" Robbie asked.<p>

"Well... Andre and I were going to build a mini set, and demonstrate how the lights focus different parts of the stage. He's probably going to do that with Sarah though..."

"Sarah and I were going to write up a quick scene, and express how the sound equipment can help arouse emotions from the audience."

"That sounds really cool! We should do that, but what would our scene be?"

"Well… I was originally hoping for a romantic scene, but I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Why would I feel uncomfortable?"

"Well, the scene I have in mind involves kissing…and…"

"Robbie, relax! We're actors, it's no big deal. It actually seems like fun." Cat smiled. It did seem like fun, and the thought of kissing Robbie made Cat want to squeal like a little girl.

"Alright then, we can do it, but only if Sarah doesn't have a problem with it." Robbie smiled, gripping the wheel tighter. _Should __I __be __enjoying __the __idea __of __kissing __Cat?_ He asked himself as he turned down his street.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright kids. What do you think? **


	4. What If I Kissed You Right Now?

**The authors of this fanfic would like to take a moment of your time to warn you of the dangers of the dreaded writer's block. Writer's block is no joke* and it can affect a writer anywhere, anytime and cause the writer to struggle with ideas and create stories that might fall short of expectations. If you or someone you know has been affected by this terrible condition, please express concern for them and help motivate them to write anything to help them get their spirits up (or get them off their lazy butts) and try to form something coherently decent. Together, we can stop writer's block.**

***the authors would like to express that the previous PSA is merely a humorous way to tell people they had writer's block and apologize for any delays. To make up any impatient-ness or psychological trauma, the authors have a new chapter for the readers.**

**Woot woot! We hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

><p><em>Sarah Smiles<em>

Chapter 4: What If I Kissed You Right Now?

* * *

><p>Sarah stood in front of Andre's front door, taking out her compact mirror and checking her freshly curled hair, new outfit and makeup. "You are a vixen." She said blowing herself a kiss. She put the mirror away as she rang the doorbell.<p>

Andre's doorbell rang, frightening his grandma. "ANDRE, THE SPACE INVADERS ARE HERE!"

"Grandma, it's the doorbell!" he assured the poor senile woman as he rolled his eyes. "Yesterday it was terrorists, now it's space invaders." He opened the door to find Sarah dressed in a spaghetti strap tank top and short shorts. "Sarah, you…changed."

"California weather huh?" she did a sort of small laugh. "Why does it always have to be so hot?"

"You tell me."

"So do you have everything you need to build whatever we're building?"

"Yeah, sure. What are we building again?"

"You tell me," she mocked him with a smile.

"Right, Cat and I were gonna build a mini set to demonstrate how the lights focus different parts of the stage. There are technically nine parts to a stage-"

"Stage Right, Stage Left, Center Stage, Downstage Right, Downstage Left, Downstage Center, Upstage Right, Upstage Left, and Upstage Center not counting the left and right wings." Andre stared at her dumbfounded. "I know my theater."

"Dang girl!"

"How are we gonna get the lights to do whatever it is they gotta do?"

"Well, we were gonna use our own small lights somehow. Cat and I were still working out how."

"Oh that's right you were working with Cat."

"I was."

"Sweet thing, Cat is."

"She is sweet."

"Sorta ditzy too."

"She is sorta dit…hey!"

"It's not like it's a bad thing. So they're not big on brains but they compensate for the looks or personality. I've got all three," Sarah smiled at him, "wouldn't you agree Andre?" Andre nodded. "Coolness, I'm gonna get something to drink." It was as if she walked to the fridge she was a model on the runway. Then when she opened the fridge, she leaned down and her rear end was so obviously sticking out. "I can't find any Sprite," she pretended to look for said beverage. "Oh what am I thinking," Sarah stood up and closed the fridge, "you probably don't have any Sprite." Sarah closed the fridge and strutted back to Andre. "Should we get started on the project now?" Andre, who had his jaw nearly dropped nodded. "You okay?"

He cleared his throat and regained composure. "Yeah, yeah I'm cool."

"Awesome. How are we gonna split this? Do you build the right side of the stage and I build the left and we both build the center?"

"That could work."

"Great," Sarah went over to Andre's table and reached for things in an obviously distracting way and then she pretended as if she was building something until she got a text message. Apparently, this was more important than what she was supposed to be doing. "You have got to be kidding," she groaned.

"What up?"

"My friend Alex is an idiot!"

"What happened?"

"I don't know, but I need to convince the cops that Alex was with me last night."

"Was she?"

"She?"

"Your friend Alex."

"Oh," Sarah sounded like she was hiding something about Alex, but Andre couldn't really tell. "Right. Yeah, Alex was with me last night. I'll deal with this and I'll have my project start done by tomorrow."

"Good luck with your friend. I guess we'll see each other tomorrow."

"Yeah," she went over to Andre and gave him a not so innocent peck on the lips. She was the first to pull away a short time later. "Bye Andre."

Andre was in a sort of daze. "So I guess we'll see each other tomorrow?"

Sarah smiled at him. "Yeah, Andre," and with that she left. But once she was in her car and away from Andre, she dialed a familiar someone's number. "Sinjin, hi it's Sarah, Robbie's girlfriend…yes, it's a legitimate girl…Listen, I was wondering if you could help me with a project and I'll do something in return for you…Great, could you build me an entire stage set by tomorrow morning?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Cat and Robbie were working on their project. Cat giggled, "I really like Kaiden's character. He reminds me of you!"<p>

"Really? How?"

"Well, he's smart for one. Plus, he gets nervous around girls. I find his crush on Abigail to be cute."

"I guess, and you remind me of Abigail. You both are extremely bubbly."

Cat smiled, "Let's practice what we have now."

"Okay." Robbie scrolled to the top of the word document, "Abigail, can I talk to you?" Robbie said as the character Kaiden.

"Sure! I'm sorry about the confusion at lunch. I was kind of crazy to think that Derick would like someone like me."

"Although he is my best friend, I do find him crazy. I mean look at you. You're so picturesque, exultant, and warm-hearted."

"I don't know what you said, but it sounds like a compliment to me!"

"I really like you, Abigail."

"Aww, I like you too, Kaiden. You're… all the things you said to me, as well." Cat smiled again, her one dimple showing. Robbie found himself leaning in slowly, although not in the script. Cat put a hand on his shoulder. "You have a girlfriend, Robbie." She commented, no longer in character. "Oh, I'm so sorry…" Robbie began to turn red.

"I'm going to get a drink. Want something?" He sprinted towards the kitchen as Cat shook her head no.

When Robbie was no longer in the room, Cat frowned. She could have finally kissed him, something she had wanted to do for a while now, but, it wouldn't be the same. She'd be the reason Robbie would become known as a cheater, and then everyone would hate her. She had to go. She grabbed her things, "I have to go Robbie." She called out, leaving his home in a hurry. She pulled out her cell phone, dialing Jade. "Can you meet me at the Groovy Smoothie near Robbie's in five minutes or so?" Jade replied with a quick yes before hanging up, Cat then dialed Tori, requesting the same thing. Tori replied yes, as well, and Cat made her way down Robbie's street and to Groovy Smoothie.

* * *

><p>"Robbie! How is your project going?" Sarah asked through the receiver of the phone. She had called him as she made her way back home from Andre's. Andre was a rather good kisser, even if it was only a peck, and now he would surely do whatever she asked.<p>

"It's alright. Cat left in a hurry, so I guess we'll finish up later."

"What are you guys doing?"

"We're going to make a script and include sound equipment."

"Sounds like fun! What is your script like so far?"

"Well, we have a nerdy kid who likes the popular girl and he wants to ask her to prom but she likes his best friend."

"Was that Cat's idea?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I find it kind of typical. You should switch it up. Make it about a girl who tries so hard to make a guy like her, but he just doesn't find her attractive. He could even push her down a hill, or cliff."

"That seems a tad brutal, dontcha think?"

"Everyone will love it though, babe." Sarah smiled, pulling into a friend's driveway. "Well, I have to go, sweetie. I'll talk to you later. Mwah!" Sarah said before hanging up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done, did you all like? **

**BTW, I'm sure it's safe to say that bluecinderella4 and I, Ashley, are trying as hard as we can to get rid of this writer's block. Wasn't the warning that she included funny? I thought so. Also! Cat and Robbie's play for their project is actually real! I wrote it for my drama class last year, just thought I'd share that fun fact. **


	5. Lightweight

**A/N: "Light on my heart, light on my feet. Light in your eyes, I can't even speak. Do you even know how you make me weak? I'm a lightweight, better be careful what you say, with every word I'm blown away, you're in control of my heart. I'm a lightweight, easy to fall, easy to break. With every step my whole world shakes, keep me from falling apart." I love that song and if you think about it, it kind of mimics/voices Cat's feelings… anyway, onward!**

**I keep forgetting to mention that if you need a visual of Sarah, check my profile. It's pretty much Taylor Momsen… before the heavy eye liner and extensions. **

**Disclaimer: No ownage, just borrowing. Song is "Lightweight" by Demi Lovato also.**

* * *

><p><em>Sarah Smiles<em>

Chapter 5: Lightweight

* * *

><p>Cat sat at a booth waiting for her friends at Groovy Smoothie. Tori was the first to arrive, running inside as if she was in a hurry. "Is everything alright?" The half-Latina asked taking a seat across from Cat.<p>

"Where's Jade?"

"I'm here." Jade said walking in, as if on cue. She took a seat next to Cat.

"Well, I was working with Robbie on our project and we were practicing the lines we had so far, and he sort of… leaned in to kiss me."

"No way!" Tori exclaimed.

Jade gave the girl a look, "Really? 'No way' what are you five?"

Tori ignored the comment, "Did you both kiss?"

"No! He has a girlfriend. It wouldn't be right. Robbie isn't the cheating type."

"That's too bad… I could have a lot of fun with that." Jade said, tilting her head up to think of all the possibilities. She could make Sarah's life hell, and have Robbie running into Cat's arms in no time…

"Cat, do you like Robbie?" Tori asked.

Cat look confused. "Of course, I do. He's one of my best friends."

"I mean, do you like _like_ him?"

"Again, are you five?" Jade asked, feeling the need to get under Tori's skin.

"Oh… well… kind of. Yes. No. I do, but it's too late, I messed up my chance with him. Like one time my brother and I were at our Nonna's house, Nonna is grandma in Italian by the way, and she asked him if he wanted to eat dinner early, and he replied…"

"Cat! Save it for someone who cares." Jade stormed off toward the ordering line.

"What if, I could get you and Robbie together?" Tori had a small smile on her lips.

"That would be great! But how would you do that?"

"I'm coming up with a plan later, I'll keep you posted. Smoothie?" Tori stood up, pointing to where Jade was currently ordering. Cat nodded as she and Tori made their way over to wait with Jade.

* * *

><p>Robbie frantically dialed Beck and Andre on his cell phone, pushing conference he waited. "Hello?" Beck said calmly on his end.<p>

While Beck's response was calm, screaming could be heard from Andre's end of the receiver. "ANDRE! THE RINGING IS BACK! ..."

"GRANDMA, IT'S JUST A CELL PHONE! CALM DOWN!" Andre sighed. "Hey Rob, what up?"

"I need help," Robbie stated.

"What up?"

"Can you guys come over to my place? I really need to talk to you guys. "

Beck did one of those 'tsk' noises through his teeth. "Sorry Rob, no can do. Jade and I got plans once she comes back from the Groovy Smoothie."

"You're useless."

"Wow, it must be serious. I can tell from the attitude change."

"Well, I can come over," Andre assured.

Robbie breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks a lot Andre. It's good to know who your true friends are."

"You know I can hear you right?" Beck asked from his end.

* * *

><p>Andre hurried over to Robbie's house. Even before he got up to the front steps, Robbie was there looking quite anxious. "Chillax Robbie."<p>

"Don't tell me to chillax Harris!"

"Dang man, you must be dealing with some serious chiz."

"Serious chiz; it's so serious Rex can't even help me."

"Well what is this serious chiz?"

"I'm conflicted."

Andre gave him a puzzled look. "That it?"

"I think I'm love!"

"With Sarah? You fell in love with her _that_ fast?"

"No, with Cat."

Andre let out a girly squeak. "Cat?" He cleared his throat and pretended to be masculine. "Yeah, Cat…that's cool."

"I almost kissed her?"

"You did?" Andre's tone was elation.

"But I pulled away?"

"You did?" Andre's tone seemed to show disbelief.

"But I really like Sarah, she's one of the few girls willing to go out with me, let alone talk to me."

"How do you know Cat isn't one of those girls?"

"What?"

"I'm saying dump Sarah and get with Cat."

"You really think so?"

"I do. In fact-"

The honking of a car horn distracted the boys as an expensive looking car with the top down pulled into Robbie's driveway. In the driver's side, still dressed in the same outfit from earlier but this time with a pair of large (expensive looking) sunglasses on. Sarah got out of the car and did a faster walk like a runway model. "Hey puddin' pop," she gave Robbie a kiss on the cheek. She looked at Andre like she didn't know what was going on. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Actually-"

"No," Robbie assured. "You're cool."

Sarah smiled. "Speaking of cool, I could use a cold can of Sprite."

"Comin' right up. Andre, you want anything?"

"Let me come with you," Andre started to follow Robbie.

"Actually Andre, I was wondering if I could talk to you," Sarah spoke. "Maybe we could get to know each other."

"I think that's a good idea," Robbie agreed. "One sprite comin' up for Sarah." Sarah blew him a kiss as he went inside. Once the door was close, Sarah's innocent look at Robbie turned into a seductive look at Andre.

Andre used his fingers to make a devil motion and turned so that his back was facing the front door. "Back away she-devil!"

"Andre, Andre, Andre, you misunderstood me."

"I did what now?"

"I'm not going to cheat on Robbie with you."

"You're not?"

"No, I can do so much better than a guy like you anyway."

"I should be insulted by that, but I'm not. Then why-"

"I'm not in love with Robbie either."

"I think you made that kinda obvious. If you're not in love with him than why are you-"

"Shut up and kiss me," Sarah pulled him close to her and embraced him in a passionate lip-lock with some soft moaning coming from Sarah.

But Sarah's moans were loud enough for Andre not to hear Robbie opening the door. "Looks like you got the last can of…" his face fell.

Sarah opened her eyes and got a look at him. Then she backed off Andre acting all shocked. "ANDRE LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"What now?"

"Robbie, baby, thank God you're here," Sarah ran over to Robbie and put her arms around him as if she wanted protection. "I was trying to talk to Andre and all of a sudden he just started making out with me!"

"NAH-UH!" Andre defended. "That is so NOT what happened!"

Robbie looked pretty miffed with his friend. "I thought it was kinda weird you made your decision that fast!"

"No, Robbie, I-"

"I thought you were my friend Andre!"

"Robbie, Sarah-"

"Sarah, could you wait inside?"

"Sure," she kissed his cheek and went inside, but not very far because she stared out the window for the next scene.

Andre was sweating profusely. "Robbie, I would never-"

Without warning, Robbie punched Andre in the face, knocking him to the ground. "Andre, just stay away from me, stay away from my girlfriend, and stay away from Cat."

"From Cat?"

"If I can't trust you around Sarah how can I trust you around the girl I really love? Just back off Andre!" Robbie stormed back into his house.

Andre got off the ground. "Who knew Robbie could punch so hard?" His phone beeped indicating text messages.

_Andre, need 2 meet w/ u ASAP- Tori_

Andre texted back that he'll meet her at her place as he got another message.

_U r good kisser 3- Sarah_

He rolled his eyes in upset anger as she sent another message.

_If u don't keep Cat away from Robbie, I know people who can hurt u & the people u care 4_

Andre let out a high-pitched scared scream.

* * *

><p>Cat was in her room alone clutching her toy giraffe angry. While they were alone, Robbie could not stop gushing about Sarah. "Sarah's so pretty," Cat mocked, "Sarah is so nice," her grip on her giraffe tightened as she spoke more about Sarah, "You and Sarah are gonna be good friends." Cat let out an upset scream and threw her giraffe at her bookcase. When the bookcase got hit, a few books fell onto the ground. Going over to pick them up, she dropped another book and the book opened. Looking at what opened, a realization hit Cat.<p>

* * *

><p>"SHE DID NOT!" Tori was aghast at what Andre said.<p>

"She did so!" Andre replied back. "And now Robbie wants me to stay away from him, Sarah, and Cat."

"Cat?"

"He really likes Cat, maybe even loves her!"

"That's good, we want them too-"

"No, it's not good. Robbie wants me to stay away from Cat because he cares about her so much that he doesn't want me to hurt her like he thinks I hurt him. Oh, and read these texts from Sarah."

Tori read Andre's phone and her jaw dropped. "That gank!"

"What are we gonna do?"

Tori was speechless. "I can't think of a plan."

"You can't?"

"I can't."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it? :) thanks for all the feedback, 23 reviews with only 5 chapters? that insane (i'm used to like 2 per chapter, lol). you guys are awesome.**


	6. Kissin' You

**Holy moly you guys are super awesome! Thank you so much for the positive feedback showing the appreciation. Since you guys are so awesome, you get a special prize. Hey random prize announcer guy, tell our readers what they've won.**

**_CONGRATULATIONS __READERS: __You__'__ve __won __a __free __chapter __of __the __fanfiction _Sarah Smiles _in __which __a __secret __will __be __revealed __in __addition __to __some __unexpected __kissing. __This __chapter __courtesy __of __Ashley __and __Jenna._**

**Thank you random prize announcer guy. Without further ado, the next chapter of _Sarah __Smiles._**

* * *

><p><em>Sarah Smiles<em>

Chapter 6:Kissin' You

* * *

><p>The intensity on the movie Beck and Jade were watching was palpable. Of course Beck never got scared and Jade thrived on horror movies so what did it matter to them?<p>

_Abigail Breslin turned around in terror when she heard a sudden thud. "Tate, is that you?" Cautiously she approached where she assumed she heard the noise as silence droned in the background as a toy ball rolled in front of her. She breathed a sigh of relief and rolled her eyes. "Tate, this isn't funny, come on." THUD! A noise came from the hall closet. "Tate?" Even more cautious, she approached the closet door, her hand reaching to turn the knob, the silence being broken by quiet music increasing slowly in volume. She turned the knob to open the door-_

"AHH!" What scared the audience wasn't what was on the screen but a cell phone that a certain someone forgot to turn off.

This maneuver even made Beck jump. "Jade, what the heck?"

Jade smiled to herself as she read her text message. A small laugh escaped her lips. "'Bout time she figured it out."

"What?"

"Watch your movie," Jade went into the theatre lobby and called her texter. "Took you long enough…How did you figure it out…Of course I knew about Sarah…" Jade groaned, "Do we really have to get Vega involved…She doesn't always come up with plans you know."

…

"You gotta come up with a plan!" Andre begged Tori.

"Me? Why does it always have to be me?" Tori replied back.

"I dunno, you're the smart one."

"You think I'm the smart one?"

"Less talkin', more plannin'!"

"Dang boy, you're bossy today."

"I get all anxious and weird when I'm wonky, and I'm super wonky."

"Well, if I was in your position I'd be wonky too." Tori was quiet for a few moments. "I'm so sorry Andre I can't think of anything to stop Sarah."

Andre sighed and patted her hand. "Well, you tried."

"It'd be so much easier if we knew any of her weaknesses."

"Does kissin' me count as a weakness?"

"No. And if anything it's made her stronger. She's got some kind of advantage to her credit and-" Without warning, Andre abruptly kissed Tori. Tori quickly pulled away in shock. "ANDRE!"

"Sorry. I thought if Sarah got stronger by kissing me maybe you could get stronger mentally by kissing me."

"But I didn't, you kissed me."

"Well girl, shut up and kiss me."

"Fine, but only because I'm desperate."

"Why do I get a feeling a lot of girls say that about kissing me?"

Tori leaned in to kiss Andre. She kept her lips to his for a while until a familiar giggle got them to pull away from each other. "Hello Cat."

"Was I interrupting anything?"

"It's a long story."

Cat pulled up a chair beside them. "Ooh, tell me."

"We're trying to find if Sarah has any weaknesses," Andre explained.

Cat looked confused. "And you did that by kissing each other?"

"See, when Sarah kissed me, it only made her more evil."

"Sarah kissed you?"

"Twice," Tori reminded.

"And the last time it was in front of Robbie!" Andre informed.

Cat gasped and put her hand to her heart. "Poor Robbie."

"Robbie's so upset he wants me to stay away from him, Sarah, and you."

"And me?"

"Cat," Tori began, "Robbie is really in love with you."

Cat smiled a big smile. "He is?"

"Yeah," Andre confessed, "and because I hurt him- and he thinks I hurt Sarah- he wants me to stay away from you so I don't hurt you, or him again."

"Aww!"

"Don't be too happy," Tori reprimanded, "there's still one giant obstacle in the way."

"Sarah," the three of them said together.

Andre handed Cat his phone. "Read these texts Sarah sent me."

Cat read over the texts. "That skunkbag!" Cat gasped, "I'm sorry for the language."

"It's okay, she is a skunkbag."

"Has she said anything bad about me?" Tori and Andre exchanged glances between each other. "Just tell me yes or no."

"Yeah, she has."

Cat shrugged. "I don't blame her."

Tori gave Cat a confused look. "You're taking this better than I thought you would."

"Sarah hates me."

"But how does this tie into Robbie?"

"She knows I like Robbie and she's trying to use him to get back at me."

"At you?" Cat nodded. "Why is she trying to get back at you?"

"Oh, I'm not supposed to tell you yet until Jade comes over."

"Why not?"

"Jade's gonna help you think up a plan; she hates Sarah just as much as the rest of us do."

"So what are you doing at my house?"

"Trina invited me over to help clean out her closet."

"Leave!"

"Huh?"

"Trust me, leave. Trina's closet is one of the most dangerous places ever known to man." Cat gasped in fear.

"TORI, IS CAT HERE YET?" Trina yelled from upstairs.

Tori ran over to the stairs. "Something came up, Cat can't come over!"

Tori heard Trina scoffed. "Why does everyone use that excuse?"

* * *

><p>"She just abruptly left the movie?" Robbie asked Beck while the two of them were at the arcade.<p>

"Someone texted her, and she left," Beck annihilated Robbie in _Galaxy__Wars_, much to Robbie's dismay. "Shouldn't you be out with Sarah or something?"

"I suggested we go out to dinner, but she said she was gonna hang out with her pal Alex."

Beck shrugged. "Hey I'm curious, have you guys gotten to first base yet?"

"You mean like baseball?"

"Okay, let me rephrase that; have you two made out yet?"

"Actually, I don't think she's ever kissed me on the lips."

"You've been going out this long and you haven't kissed each other?"

"She kisses my cheeks. One time she kissed my nose. Do eskimo kisses count for something?"

"No."

"I've tried to kiss her, but I don't think she wants me to." Robbie turned to serious. "Like I'm sure she didn't want Andre kissin' her."

Beck turned to Robbie. "Andre kissed her?"

"Yeah, when he came over to help me with my problem, Sarah suddenly came, I left them alone for two seconds and when I came back, BAM! He was smoochin' her."

"That doesn't seem like something Andre would do. He's one of your best friends…"

"Not anymore."

"Well, did you hear Andre out? Like, his side of the story?"

"No… and I don't plan on it." Robbie said giving up as Beck continued to beat him. Beck quitted the game. It was embarrassing at how much he murdered Robbie's player.

"Why so uptight?"

"Before Andre became a traitor, we figured out that… I'm kind of in love with Cat, possibly."

"You? And Cat? Finally!" Robbie gave Beck a look, Beck cleared his throat, "Well…it's just…you two are… you know what I mean." Beck's phone began to ring, signaling a text message. He read it, "Jade, says she didn't ditch me and that I should meet her at Tori's. You wanna come along?"

"No… I'm good. I'll just go home and work on some homework or something." Robbie said before he and Beck shared a goodbye and went their separate ways. On his way out, Robbie sent out a text.

* * *

><p>Tori, Andre, and Cat all sat on the couches. All of them were thinking of possible plans, with no luck. Cat's phone beeped. "Jade said she invited Beck, and they should both be here in about five minutes." Her phone beeped again. "And, Robbie wants me to come over… can I go?"<p>

Tori paused to think for a second. "Yeah, go ahead. We'll fill you in later, if we come up with something."

"KK, bye!" The redhead smiled as she left the house in a hurry.

Tori and Andre shared a look with each other. "So…" Andre began. Tori suddenly leaned in, kissing him.

"Okay, Vega, I think it's… woah." Jade said walking in with Beck right behind her.

Tori and Andre quickly broke away. "Uhm… it's a long story."

"Save it." Jade said taking a seat on the opposite couch. "Well, Andre, you've been kissing a lot today, haven't you?" Jade smiled.

"How'd you… Beck."

"We have a plan to talk about, not Andre's kissing dilemma."

"Was it delicious Vega?" Jade's smile turned into a smirk.

"Moving on… I have nothing."

"Sarah's a whore."

"How? What?"

"Cat and I used to go to this sing songs type summer camp every year, and Sarah used to go as well. Of course since we saw each other every year, we became friends and started hanging out after school, back when Sarah went to NorthRidge. What do you want Vega! ?" Jade asked as she saw Tori's hand up in the air.

"This has to do with Sarah hating Cat…how?"

"Fine. I'll get to the point. Sarah dated a guy named Alex. Alex and Sarah were hanging out at Karaoke Dokie the day Cat and I went to humiliate Hayley and Tara again. After Cat and I sung, we went over to say hi. Cat mistakenly said Derrick, another guy Sarah was seeing at that time, and Alex got mad, broke up with Sarah, and now Sarah hates Cat, and wants to ruin everything."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let's stop there. :)**


	7. Call Your Girlfriend

**Let us assure you, this story is not stopping. We took a longer delay due to the dreaded writer's block disease, holiday season (btw, hope you had Happy Holidays. Its a new year wooh!), and even I, bluecinderella4, admit that if there's a wait for a story that left you wanting more, suspense and anticipation builds. It's so great knowing that this story has a fanbase of readers and the last thing we wanted to do was keep you waiting as long as we have.**

_***ashyboo02 and bluecinderella4 cuing big eyes and puppy dog pouts and talking like toddlers***_

**Sorwy! We no mean to make you cwy, are you still our fwiends? We got more stowy for you.**

**Cuteness aside, let's jump back into our story. We've established Sarah is a whore and that she blames Cat for a breakup. So I think it's appropriate that we start w/ an italicized flashback (narrated by Jade) to look a little deeper into the ****breakup.**

* * *

><p><em>Sarah Smiles<em>

Chapter 7: Call Your Girlfriend

* * *

><p>"Wait," Tori tried to clear things up. "You said when you went back to humiliate Hayley and Tara again? Didn't I go with you that time?"<p>

"No Vega, this was after," Jade explained. "Besides if you went wouldn't you see us talking to her? Use your head!"

"You don't have to be so mean when you prove me wrong."

"Yes I do. Anyway, so that night at Karaoke Dokie we spotted a brunette Sarah acting all lovey with some guy we later found out was named Alex…

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Cat," I gestured over to the brunette making goo-goo eyes at her boy toy. "Isn't that that Sarah chick from camp?"<em>

_Cat turned to look at her. "Ooh, it is. Let's go say hi!"_

"_Let's not and say we did," but Cat still pulled me over there._

"_Hi!" Cat perkily waved._

_Sarah looked up at us and smiled an excited smile like this broad was happy to see us. "Cat? Jade? Oh my God, it's been forever!" She hugged Cat, and tried to hug me but I pushed her away. "You guys haven't changed at all. Gosh I haven't seen you since our last year of camp. What was it before we started our freshman year?"_

"_Yeah! It does seem like forever ago. What are you doing here?"_

"_Oh," Sarah leaned closer to the guy, "my boyfriend and I were going to duet to _Hate that I Love You_ by Rihanna and Ne-Yo."_

_And that's when Cat made the mistake of saying, "This must be your boyfriend Derrick."_

_Sarah's face expressed some kinda shock and before she could get a word in edgewise, her boyfriend turned to her lookin' kinda mad. "Derrick! The gay you always hang out with when you're not with me? The one you said was your gay friend?"_

"_Alex, I-"_

"_Sarah, this is the last straw. I forgive the times you lied to me about little insignificant things; but you lied to me about you never being with another guy before- a guy you're dating behind my back."_

"_Alex, listen to me, I-"_

"_I'm outta here," Alex left the building._

_Before she obsessively followed, she gave a quick glare at Cat that anyone can miss because it was like a second or two long, and she followed Alex out of the place._

"_We should go fix this," Cat wanted to go, but I stopped her._

"_Cat, I think you've done enough," I said to her as Beck and Robbie- and Rex too- met up with us and we walked to our separate cars. Beck and I leaving in his truck, Cat and Robbie- and the puppet- leaving in his crapmobile."_

* * *

><p>"I guess Sarah took notice of some sort of chemistry began the two of them and decided to make her move on Robbie."<p>

"She was that nice looking brunette girl?" Beck asked.

"Sarah always was a brunette. She thought since Cat's a little ditzy that she wouldn't recognize her if she dyed her hair blonde. One thing Sarah didn't count on was me recognizing her instantly."

"I heard her mention Alex," Andre remembered. "Yeah, when she was over at my house she said she had to go convince the cops that her pal Alex was with her last night. But she didn't specify whether Alex was a guy or girl."

"Did you assume Alex was a girl?"

"I might've."

"Never assume. Assuming makes an ass of you and me."

Tori chuckled at that. "I get that joke."

"Alex- as in Alexander Travis- is a boy. He was a good kid throughout middle school and freshman year; all A's, honor roll, chess club, boring crap like that. Then he met Sarah. After hacking all his social network site info he met her in the middle of freshman year. They got to know each other and then they started to date during the summer. And when he went back sophomore year, he was instantly cooler in appearance and personality. They kept dating until that night at Karaoke Dokie when Cat accidentally mentioned Derrick, who Sarah was obviously secretly dating from what he said. After that, Alex fell into the wrong crowd, basically dropped out of school, and has a bad reputation and a police record. I've read police reports, Sarah still cares enough to bust him out of jail repeatedly and I guess from context of 'I was with Alex last night' they go back to her place and sleep with each other."

Beck skeptically raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get all this information?"

"I have my ways. Today I tracked down Derrick and I'm gonna hire Sinjin to spy on him tomorrow."

"Are Derrick and Sarah still together?" Andre inquired.

"That's what I want to find out."

"So what are we going to do about Sarah?"

"I guess for now we do what we can to protect her from Cat. You guys pretend to like her and try to keep her away from Robbie."

"Believe me; she has no interest in Robbie."

"Did you figure that out when she told you to your face?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, that was actually a sarcastic guess; I didn't think you'd answer."

"Andre," Tori began, "anyone can tell Sarah doesn't really like Robbie."

"Even I can tell you that," Beck added.

Andre seemed upset by this. "So I'm the last to know, huh?"

"Robbie still doesn't know Sarah doesn't really like him."

Tori had a thought. "Maybe we should get him to break up with her?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean look what happened when Alex broke up with her."

"Oh! How are we going to get rid of that gank?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, said gank had pulled into the driveway of a Mr. Derrick Elliot and did a certain knock. An attractive looking boy answered. "What up slut?" he jokingly asked.<p>

Sarah did a small laugh back. "Your mom working?"

"A-yup?"

"You got any other girls over?"

"A-nope."

Sarah made her way into Derrick's house. "I thought I'd come over and play."

"Hey, are you ever gonna come over and play when I got other girls over?"

Sarah groaned. "Why do you always ask me this? I keep telling you it's a two person deal! I agreed I'll let you sleep with any girl you want if when we're together it's just the two of us and I can see other guys on the side because you see other girls."

"We have one of the best open relationships out there dollface; but it's fun when it's a three person sleepover."

"If you keep bringing this crap up, I'll leave. I can go to Austin's place, or Danny's place, or Robbie's place, or-"

"Robbie? This a new guy? How come I've never heard of this guy?"

"It's a revenge thing, you wouldn't understand."

"Robbie the guy with the girl who ruined your first 'real' relationship," he air quoted the word "real".

"I really loved Alex. If I hadn't met you first I'd know what a real relationship meant." She headed for the door.

"Where you goin'?"

"I'm going to Zach's place." She slammed the door as she left and before even getting in the car, she heard him dial a number on his phone.

* * *

><p>And at this same time too, Cat and Robbie were still hanging out together. Robbie had invited her to hang out with him for a while and maybe then they could work on their project. "I got one! What did the young shrimp say when..."<p>

"Cat... you've told that joke before." Robbie said interrupting her. She frowned, "Phooey! Well, you tell another joke."

"Why was the tomato blushing? Because he saw the salad dressing!" Robbie said with a smile. Cat paused for a second before erupting in laughter. She put her hand on his wrist, shaking it gently. "I get it! Salad dressing... like ranch, but it was about the salad dressing, as in the act of getting dressed! Hehe."

"Yeah... hey, maybe we should get started on our project." Robbie pulled up their script on his computer. "I was talking to Sarah about it...and she didn't like our script. She said it was too... typical."

"But, I liked our script. It was very fairytale-y."

"Yeah...it was..."

Cat looked up at Robbie, "Are you going to change something we worked really hard on just because your girlfriend doesn't like it?"

"I don't know... its just, I value her opinion."

"I don't. I like the script. I think we should keep it."

"She has a point though. It is pretty typical."

"So you're saying my ideas are typical?" Cat frowned at this.

"No! I'm saying..."

"Forget it Robbie. Go ahead and rewrite the script. I'm leaving." The redhead said, storming out with tears in her eyes. Robbie closed his laptop in frustration, debating on whether or not he should follow her...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yo! Its Ashley :) I just wanna say, bluecinderella4, did most of the work this chapter. I got so much writers block, but its going away because I have a new inspiration (more like obsession). I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **


	8. Why Don't You Love Me?

**I think it's safe to say a lot of people are curious to know what happened next. Let's get right into it.**

* * *

><p><em>Sarah Smiles<em>

Chapter 8: Why Don't You Love Me?

* * *

><p>"Cat, wait!" Robbie ran outside to get Cat back. "Cat!" She turned around and faced him trying to fight back tears. "Cat, I'm sorry."<p>

"You are?"

"I do value you and your opinions; honest I do, but…"

"But what?"

"I value Sarah and her opinions too. Sarah is just as important to me too and we kinda love each other so-"

"Sarah doesn't love you! I doubt she even likes you!"

Robbie let out a small, but angry laugh. "It's just like you guys to trample whatever ounce of happiness I have! Why is it whenever I'm happy no one else approves huh? Oh Robbie Shapiro can be happy for his friends and support them but can they support him. No, no they can't. Robbie's gotta be the loser of the group, Robbie's gotta be the least happiest, Robbie is for some reason referring to himself in third person right now like he usually does when he's angry. Tell me Cat, why don't you guys care about me huh? Why do you have to make sure I'm miserable so that the rest of the group can be happy? Why can I support whatever you guys want to do but you can't support me? Riddle me that Cat!"

"I've never thought of you like that! I do want you to be happy and I do support you."

"Then why can't you be happy that I have a girlfriend?"

But before Cat could let out a response, a familiar convertible pulled up into Robbie's driveway. "Hey Babe," Sarah smiled at him without even looking at Cat.

Cat tried to bubble up her anger. It's like Sarah always knew the perfect time to mess everything up; sort of like she was constantly watching them. "Bye Robbie," Cat turned around and hurried off.

"Cat!" Robbie tried to follow her but Sarah stepped out of her car.

"What was that all about?" Sarah innocently inquired as she shut the car door.

Robbie sighed. "You wouldn't understand."

"Um…okay, sure."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I went over to see my friend, but of course no one was home. So I thought I'd come over and pay a little visit to my guy." She stood closer to him, but he seemed hesitant. "What's the matter Baby?"

"Sarah, do you love me?"

"Do I love you?" Robbie nodded. Sarah took a breath. "Boy, love is a strong word. Why are you asking? Do you love me?"

"Answer my question please."

"Robbie, Robbie, Robbie," she moved in closer and wrapped her arms around him, "where would you get the idea that I don't care for you?" And then she did something that he didn't see coming…

…she kissed him. Not just kissed. It was a full-on makeout session now. But he was just standing there stunned while she did all the work.

Confused, she pulled away. "You seem surprised that I did that."

"You never kissed me before."

"You never kissed me before either. I figured one of us had to make a move." She started kissing him again, but this time he pulled away. "Okay, something's up. What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he lied.

"You're lying."

"Sarah…"

"Robbie I can read people and I know you're lying." There was some silence for a moment. "Cat said something about me didn't she?"

"Can we not talk about her please?"

"What did she say about me Robbie?"

"She didn't say anything about you."

"You can tell me what she said. I'm a big girl I can handle what a little redhead says about me."

"Just forget it."

"Fine, whatever. Look, it's still a little early; do you wanna go out and do something? We've been together for a while and we haven't really done anything?"

"I don't really go out at night."

"You don't really know what you're missing. Come on, let's hit the town."

* * *

><p>Tori took the cell phone away from her ear. "I can't get a hold of Robbie."<p>

"Maybe he's too busy with Cat," Jade said this with a sort of implication.

"Doing what?"

"Each other."

"Ew!"

"Jade, why would you think that?" Beck asked his girlfriend.

"Why else would neither one of them answer their phone?" Jade tried to use as her defense.

"They might be watching a movie or something," Andre suggested.

"Please," Jade scoffed, "if idiots don't talk aloud during a movie they talk via text message on their cell phones. Nobody can sit through a movie without communication in some way. If they're working on a boring project I'm sure they'd answer their phones to distract them from it. Sex is really the only option. It's pretty much the reason why I don't answer my phone."

"Oh my God," Tori seemed disgusted by this.

"That is nasty," Andre conveyed the same disgust with his expression.

Beck was looking at the ground with his hand covering his face in humiliation. "I really wish you hadn't said that."

"It's no secret we've done it," Jade snarked at him.

"Can we please talk about something else?"

"Prudes."

"Look, I dunno 'bout y'all," Andre picked up his jacket, "but I gotta get goin' home."

"This early?" Tori skeptically raised her eyebrow.

"I gotta be home by this time to help my Gramma make sure the spider people can't get into the house through the closets."

"Spider people?"

Andre shrugged. "Never shoulda let my Gramma watch _Spiderman_. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Andre," Tori waved goodbye as he left. "So, now what?"

"I'm not going to hang out with you just me and Beck," Jade grabbed her purse. "Come on Beck, let's go make out while watching that lesbian movie."

"Um, ew."

"For the last time," Beck started to correct, "_Imagine Me & You_ is a romantic British comedy."

"How does it end?" Beck sighed. "Yeah, I thought so; it's a lesbian movie."

"Hey, I like that movie," Tori defended.

"That says so much about you."

"Hey!"

"Okay, you're getting a time out," Beck led Jade out of the Vega house.

And then there was Tori, and only Tori. But would it last?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, I (Ashley) just wanted to say that this entire chapter was written by bluecinderella, and I feel like there isn't more to really add. Sorry for the delay. I have exams this week so i'm crazy busy. Faster updates will come soon, promise! thanks for reading.**


	9. Fly on the Wall

**A/N: Final exams suck don't they? Send some love out to ashyboo02 and anyone else you know who have to suffer through the dreaded final exams.**

**Luckily, there are no final exams in our story and us authors ain't gonna give you a surprise pop quiz to see if you've been paying attention to the story. That's why we suffer through school.**

**Moving on…**

* * *

><p><em>Sarah Smiles<em>

Chapter 9: Fly on the Wall

* * *

><p>Alone with her thoughts, Tori remembered something that one would assume Jade would blow off as insignificant.<p>

"_Today I tracked down Derrick and I'm gonna hire Sinjin to spy on him tomorrow."_

Sending Sinjin in to spy on the Derrick guy- or anyone really- was a tactic of Jade's. But why this Derrick character? Why not Sarah herself? Would it be too obvious?

"Why am I asking myself questions?" Tori inquired aloud to herself. Shrugging this off, she turned on the television and settled in for some peace and quiet…

…until there was a knock at the door.

"TORI, DOOR!" Trina hollered from upstairs.

"TRINA, I KNOW!" Tori yelled back. Before she could even greet her guest, the guest brushed right passed her and onto her couch. "Hi, Cat."

"I hate her!" Cat was sitting on Tori's couch looking both upset and angry.

"By her you mean..."

"Sarah."

"Ah, _her_. What did she do now?"

"I was with Robbie and we were fighting because of her."

"So it's just her in conversation?"

"At first, then she actually showed up at his house."

"When it was just the two of you?"

"It's like she always interrupts me whenever I'm alone with Robbie or something always happens."

And that's when Tori put two and two together. "She does!"

"What?"

"Cat, I think Sarah's got someone watching you."

"Me? Why not Robbie? Robbie's her boyfriend."

"Sarah's only seeing him because she wants revenge on you."

"Why?"

"Because of what happened between you guys at Karaoke Dokie."

"Oh. Really?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You stole my catchphrase!"

"We don't have catchphrases!"

"Then why did you ask 'what's that supposed to mean'?"

"The way you answered. You answered 'really' as if there was another reason for her to be miffed with you."

"There might be. I mean we used to go to camp a lot back when she was good Sarah and she got kinda competitive sometimes."

"That it?"

"Ooh one time we signed her up for the camp beauty pageant just to see if she would win. But she wasn't sure because she didn't wear makeup and was all sporty and dirty…and she didn't like to shower."

"So was that a joke?"

"Jade wanted to do it as a joke at first and we gave her a makeover and she was all pretty. She came in second at the pageant."

"Who came first?"

"Me."

"You?"

"Someone anonymously signed me up and I had to compete."

"So you were responsible for giving Sarah a makeover for a pageant, making her pretty, and then beating her in a competition when you said she was really competitive?"

"I guess so."

"You guess so?"

"I guess."

Tori let out an agonized moan and leaned back on the couch.

* * *

><p>"And you can back up that Sarah's having Cat watched?" Beck was asking his girlfriend as they drove back to her place.<p>

"I know her," Jade was thinking, "and she knows people. I've got Sinjin watching this Derrick guy to make sure he's not the spyer. Now I need someone to keep Sarah occupied all day tomorrow."

"I don't think spyer's a word."

"Shut up!"

"Jade, tomorrow's Saturday and I'm pretty sure Sarah's got a massive social life. Who's gonna keep her occupied for one Saturday?"

"Andre is."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Andre's house, Andre was writing a letter to help him find the right words to say to aid him in convincing Robbie Sarah's bad juju- as his gramma would say. He put down his pen reading what he had already written. "<em>Dear Rob, I'm sorry you saw Sarah and I kissing but its not like that. She kissed me. I didn't want that to happen because I know how happy you are...<em>" Andre stopped, ripping the letter out of his notebook and throwing it in the waste basket next to him. This was harder than he thought. His cell phone began to vibrate, it was a text. "Make plans with blondie for tomorrow." It was from Jade. Andre paused, confused. "Uhm.. okay, but why? Rob's not going to like this." he waited for a reply. "If he finds out claim you're doing your project or something. Put on your big boy pants and improvise for once!"

Although Andre was offended by the big boy statement he ignored her comment and dialed up Sarah's cell. "Hey, Andre." Sarah said through the receiver. "Hey... I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at my place tomorrow. We can watch movies and work on our project a little more."

"Sure. I'd love that. I'll be over at noon tomorrow..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i'm slacking I know! Finals suck. School sucks. I just want to graduate already, but no... I still have one more year left. Ughhh. I hope this isn't disappointing, and next chapter will be up this weekend. Promise! It's going to be longer, and more eventful. Also... i'm thinking about 3 to four more chapters left. Depending on how next chapter goes. Bye guys! **


	10. Stronger

**A/N :Don't like waiting do ya? Here's a chapter to make up for it.**

**Super duper sorry that its been months... **

* * *

><p><em>Sarah Smiles<em>

Chapter 10: Stronger

* * *

><p>Originally planning on keeping Sarah occupied at his house, Andre was notified by Tori to take Sarah out to a public place with witnesses.<p>

"Why?" Andre questioned her.

Tori held up some mini electronic. "So that you can get Sarah to admit everything and make it seem less suspicious. She's not going to tell you everything in private is she?"

"I was assumin' she would."

"Could we just go with this plan please?"

"Alright. What is that?"

"Sinjin bought it for me for Valentine's Day last year. This is a really tiny video camera where you push this button to film what's goin' on and then transfer it onto a computer. They come two in a pack so he kept one for himself because one camera can see what the other camera sees and he is a stalker."

"And you want me to use this really tiny camera to get her to confess."

Tori nodded. "Oh, and I'll be at the mall with you as a witness; but I'll be in disguise."

"Okay, then how will I know who you are?"

"I'll show you my disguise tomorrow before Sarah meets you."

And thus the Saturday was upon them and Andre stood in the food court at the Green Meadow Mall not bringing attention to himself…until someone tapped him on the shoulder from behind. Standing behind Andre was a guy in a big trench coat, fedora hat, and a moustache.

"Andre, it's me," Tori whispered.

"This is your disguise?" He whispered back.

"Why did you say it like that?"

"Isn't that a little obvious? I'd assume someone in a trench coat, fedora, and fake moustache would be watching."

"I'll just take off the coat," she took off the coat and revealed a black t-shirt underneath.

"I hope this doesn't sound dirty or anything, but what happened to your…boobs?"

"Taped 'em down with bandages. I'm not taking off the hat though or my hair comes down. You think this outfit makes me look a little like a hipster?"

"A little. You could use some converse sneakers though."

"I know, but my mom wasn't going to buy me-"

"Sarah!" Andre warned. "Go on and get." Tori hurried off. "Hey girl," he greeted Sarah.

"Hey you," she planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "I would've gotten away sooner but Robbie and I were discussing our project."

"I thought we were working on the project?"

"For some reason Robbie doesn't trust you and I together so we re-paired with each other and you're back with Cat."

Andre tried not to reply with an obvious response, and just agree with what she said. "Yeah, that's cool I guess."

"So why are we here? I thought we were hanging out at your place?"

"Gramma issues; she thinks there's a giant squid in the bathtub and there's a small flood in the house."

"Um…okay. What are we going to do?"

"I was thinking we could eat, see a movie, go shopping, whatever you wanna do is cool."

"Sure, whatever; I just gotta be out of here by seven."

"Why? The mall doesn't close til ten?"

"Yeah, but I made other plans with my pal Alex. I don't think you're the kinda guy who minds if his girlfriend sees other guys."

"You're not my girlfriend."

"Oh Andre, you're so naïve."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Jade and Beck were spying on Sinjin spying on Derrick.<p>

"_All he's doing is making out with other girls,"_ Sinjin reported via walkie-talkie. _"I don't think this guy keeps his eyes open long enough to spy on Cat._"

Beck stifled a chuckle. "Sinjin, that was actually kinda funny."

"_Wow, I'm funny! Hey, why did the chicken-"_

"It was a one-time joke, Dude." Sinjin groaned on the other end. "Is there anyone this Derrick guy hangs out with that could tie to Sarah?"

"_Not that I know of. Do you guys have someone keeping tabs on Cat? She's the one being watched and this Derrick guy isn't anywhere near her."_

"Jade took care of that."

"Yeah, you wish I took care of that," Jade snarked back.

"So we're watching Sinjin watch this Derrick guy and no one's watching Cat?"

"Whoever watches Cat watches her from public places. If Cat stays home all day, she can't be watched."

"But-"

"And if there's some suspicious van or car or something outside her house she'll let me know."

"_Can I go home now?" _Sinjin asked. _"I don't wanna be stuck watching this guy make out with other girls."_

"You can quit watching Derrick; he's obviously not the guy."

"_So what do you want me to do now my queen?"_

"Sinjin!"

"_Sorry, it's a habit."_

"I have another job for you- it involves dating."

"_A girl?"_

Beck gave Jade a funny look. "What do you have in mind?"

"_And does it involve anything painful and or illegal?"_

Jade sighed. "Beck and I are going to out tonight-"

"_Oh."_

"-but you and Cat are coming with us."

"_What?"_

"If Cat comes out in public the three of us could figure out who's watching her. We'll go someplace public, have her meet us there, and we'll try and catch Sarah's spy."

"That actually does seem like a well-thought out idea Babe," Beck complimented.

"_Beats watching a guy make out with a different girl every hour," Sinjin agreed._

"See you at _Maestro's _in two hours," Jade told Sinjin. "And please try to dress normal and not like a freak."

"_Does that mean I can't wear my-"_

Jade turned off the walkie-talkie and threw it onto the ground and smashed it. Beck gave her a disapproving look. "I felt like doing that," Jade said to him.

"Okay. So what are we supposed to do for the next two hours?"

"Shut up and make out with me."

* * *

><p>"So this seeing other guys thing," Andre began as he and Sarah were eating, "this means it's okay for you to cheat?"<p>

"You say that like it's a bad thing. It's okay to be in a relationship with person and still go out with other people."

"I disagree."

"Well, agree to disagree then."

"Sarah, did your first boyfriend cheat on you?"

"I don't like talking about ex-boyfriends."

"Okay let's talk about your current boyfriend."

"You don't seem like the kind of shallow idiot who wants to talk about himself."

"I meant Robbie."

"Robbie's not my boyfriend."

"But he's not an ex-boyfriend either?"

"Look we can stay here talking about relationships or we can do this," she pulled Andre close and started making out with him.

Andre nervously pulled away. "Dang girl, stop doing that! What if someone tells Robbie about this?"

Sarah let out an exasperated groan. "Why are you so gun-ho about Robbie?"

"Because you're his girlfriend! Or at least he seems to think you are."

"I am his girlfriend."

"But…but you…you said."

"I know what I said now shut up and kiss me."

While this went on, Tori let out a defeated sigh a few tables away as a girl sat across from her. "I'm Brianna and I'm-"

"I'm not interested," Tori answered in her normal voice, scaring away Brianna.

* * *

><p>Time had elapsed and Beck, Jade, and Sinjin sat at a booth for four at <em>Maestro's<em>.

"Where's Cat?" Jade asked, impatiently.

"Relax, she'll be here." Beck assured her.

A waiter came up to there table, "Are you ready to order n-"

"NO!" Jade said menacingly. The waiter put his hands up as if saying he surrendered, and left them to be.

"There's Cat." Sinjin said, standing up and calling the redhead over. Cat smiled as she walked over, taking a seat. Jade kept her eyes on the door. A mysterious figure entered, he wore a hat and sunglasses, asking to be seated at a table relatively close to their own.

"Creep, 12 o'clock." Jade said, turning and acting as if she was talking to Sinjin, who sat in front of her. Beck took a peak first.

"He looks kind of familiar."

"I think that's Alex."

"Impossible, Sarah is supposed to be meeting with him soon..." Sinjin said looking at his watch.

"How do you know that? I thought you could only tap into the footage of Andre's camera when it was hooked up to a computer?" Beck asked, curious. Sinjin turned pale.

"Oh... uhm... well..."

"You have access to that footage now?!" Jade asked.

"Uh... yes... I have all cameras programmed so that I could see footage on my pearphone..."

"That's scary." Cat frowned.

"No, that's great!" Jade said, everyone looked at her confused from her excitement and as to why Sinjin's creepyness would be great. "I have an idea... it involves those cameras, your pearphone, Sarah, and 12 o'clock creep."

"I don't like the look in your eyes, Jade." Cat said pointing out the frightening look and smirk upon Jade's face.

"Sorry, this plan is just... gold."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now that my life is on track, I should be able to update regularly again. Hope you all enjoyed! **

**P.S. Have you checked out Jenna's new works? They're good!**


	11. Save Me

**A/N: We apologize for dropping off the face of the earth (stupid earth). To make it up to our loyal readers…oh wait, I was informed that sending people cookies over the internet isn't a good idea. No cookies, new chapter.**

**Enjoy the next chapter, kiddies!**

* * *

><p><em>Sarah Smiles<em>

Chapter 11: Save Me

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sunday, Andre had met up with Beck, Jade, Tori, and Sinjin in Beck's RV.<p>

"What's up, my people?" Andre said as he entered the RV. Tori and Sinjin sat on the couch, as Beck and Jade sat on the bed. Andre opted to sit on the floor, near the fish tank. "I see nothing's changed in here," he observed.

"Why fix what isn't broken?" Beck asked.

"What did Sarah do yesterday?" Jade asked, getting to the purpose of their meeting.

"Oh...uhm...well, when we first met up, she kissed my cheek, and said how she would have gotten to our...date, I guess, sooner but her and Robbie were busy working on their project. Apparently, they switched partners again, and didn't bother to tell me-"

"Cut to the chase, Andrew." Jade spat out, knowing the name always upset Andre. Trina constantly called him Andrew, although that was definitely not his name.

"First, she kind of called me her boyfriend, and then she kept switching back and forth. First she claimed that she wasn't Robbie's girl, and then she said she was. It's all confusing...and she kept kissing me. My buttery lips can only take so much kissing! Do you know I've used an entire tube of chapstick in the past twenty-four hours? This kind of action cannot be good for these amazing, plump, and luscious lips." Andre said pointing to his lips. Everyone looked at him as if he was weird, even Sinjin gave him a disapproving look.

"So... obviously Sarah is totally okay with dating other guys." Tori pointed out. Jade huffed loudly. Tori did her best to ignore her, "If only there was a way that we could get Robbie to see that she's not faithful. Maybe then he'd break up with-"

"No." Beck said.

"No?" Tori asked, confused.

"Beck is right. Robbie isn't the type to hurt a girl's feelings...intentionally." Sinjin clarified. It was his turn to earn weird glances from everyone. He looked away, staring at the filthy fish tank.

"Well, what do we do?" Tori asked Beck, who looked over at Jade.

"I have a plan." Jade spoke up, "Andre, those presentations for the project thing is Tuesday, correct?"

Andre shot her a confused look. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"We should plant the mini cameras on Sarah, and Alex who we confirmed is Cat's stalker."

"How did you confirm that?"

"Sarah always leaves whoever she is with to help her friend Alex, right? I think she is really checking in to see what kind of dirt Alex was able to get off of Cat. When we were at dinner, a guy with the same build as Alex followed Cat inside. It has to be him."

"Okay, but how do we plant these cameras on Sarah?" Tori asked.

"And Alex?" Andre added.

"Well, Sarah is easy. Andre, you'll have to schedule another date with her, and in the midst of the makeout session that is bound to happen, you'll slip the camera on her person. Now, Alex is hard-"

"Wait! You expect me to go out with Sarah again? What if Robbie finds out?"

"Trust me; I have Robbie taken care of."

"How?"

Jade paused before giving a vague answer nonchalantly. "Cat and I are thinking of that. Back to Alex. How would we slip the camera on him?"

"Well, if he follows Cat around, maybe... someone should hang out with Cat, and when they spot Alex, distract him or something." Beck suggested.

"I volunteer!" Tori exclaimed, raising her hand.

"Fine. Vega will use either her horrible mating tactics or terrible acting to distract Alex."

"Hey-"

"When does this all take place? Sarah is on her way to Robbie's house." Sinjin interjected.

"How do you know that?"

"She just tweeted-"

"You follow her on twitter?"

"Yeah, and she has quite a lot of followers...and very provocative pictures." Sinjin began to blush. "Here, wanna see?" He pulled his pearphone out and practically waved it in Beck's face.

"Dude!" Beck pushed the phone out of his face.

"Oh my god." Tori said, covering her mouth as if she was going to puke.

"I didn't know you got down like that Sinjin." Andre stated with surprised.

"I don't...usually, but lately I have been going through these hormonal changes," Sinjin put his phone away before continuing. "These hormonal changes first started when I thought I wet my bed. I talked to my doctor and he said-"

"ENOUGH!" Jade screamed, holding up her hand in protest. "Why are you people even here anyway?"

* * *

><p>Andre was going over his and Cat's script over by his locker when someone came to talk. "Whoa, I don't want no trouble!"<p>

"When have you known me to cause trouble?" Robbie asked.

"Robbie, why are you talking to me?"

"I really wanna ask you something about you and Sarah kissing."

"Rob-"

"Please, I won't get mad."

"Okay, whaddya wanna ask me?"

"What was it like for you?"

"Ain't that a little personal?"

"Could you just answer please?"

"I don't really know. I mean the girl just pulls me close and kisses me. I didn't really have time to process it."

"You felt nothing?"

"Why are you interested?"

"Sarah kissed me."

"On the lips?" Robbie nodded. "And…"

"And what?"

"…did you feel anything when you kissed her?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I was brought up to believe that when you kiss the person you love there are instant fireworks and the world starts to spin as butterflies flutter in your stomach and time stops and it's just the two of you."

"Dang Rob, that's real poetic."

"I just thought I'd ask."

"Ask what?" Tori was behind Robbie.

"I thought I'd ask Andre how his and Cat's project was going? We're presenting tomorrow. Andre, how is your project?"

"Fine," Andre casually answered, "and yours?"

"Actually we finished it yesterday. Since you and Cat are doing the script Sarah and I decided to do a video project."

"You did?"

"Yup. She's editing it today and bringing it in tomorrow. Good luck with your project."

"Same here, bro."

Before Robbie walked off, he turned back around. "Oh, and could you tell Cat that I'm sorry."

"Sure."

"I really miss her," he walked off.

Tori watched Robbie before turning back to Andre. "What was that about?"

"Nothin'," Andre lied. "He just wanted to ask about our projects."

"But I thought you two weren't talking?"

"Hey, whatcha got there?" he pointed to the folded paper in her hand.

"I found this on my locker." Tori passed the note to Andre.

"_Meet me in the parking lot during your lunch break…alone_," Andre read aloud. "Who's this from?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. I know the handwriting isn't Jade's."

"Or Beck's. It don't look like anyone we know."

"I'm freaking out Andre, really freaking out!"

"Tori, it's gonna be okay."

"So you'll come with me."

"Nah-uh it told you to come alone."

"Andre!"

"If you don't survive can I have your pear-pad."

"Andre!"

* * *

><p>An ever anxious Tori cautiously walked to the parking lot during lunch. "Okay, so far it's empty. I hope nobody pops out of nowhere cause I might wazz."<p>

As she was looking around, a boy about her age was coming in her direction. "Hey, you okay? You look kinda freaked out."

"It's nothing."

"You can tell me, I won't tell."

"I dunno-"

"Please, I wanna become a psychologist someday and help people with their problems. Can I help with yours?"

"Well, I got this ominous note on my locker and-"

"Was it really ominous? I didn't know how else to word it."

"You sent that note? Bu-bu—but who are you?"

"I'm Alex Travis."

"Alex Travis? Like the Alex Travis who used to date Sarah and is now stalking our friend Cat?"

"I need your help."

"What?"

"I've seen you hanging around with Cat and Jade and I thought you were a kinda link. I want you to help me bust Sarah."

"Okay, wait, aren't you sleeping with her?"

"Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Jade stalked your profile. You used to date Sarah then you fell in with a bad crowd and did drugs."

"That's not true! Well, dating Sarah was true. After Sarah and I broke up I became kinda isolated and hardly left my house except to go to school where I didn't socialize. I don't even take any drugs."

"But…Jade hacked police records."

Alex pulled out his pearphone and did some typing. "Did the site look like this?" He showed her.

"Yeah, she passed the phone around."

"That's the police record of a guy named Travis Alexander. Whoever uploaded the files put the last name first and the first name last because the next person's police file is Applebee Ethan. And if you notice, none of these have pictures of the person."

"We really should've double checked the source."

"That would've been a good idea."

"But my friend Andre said Sarah left to bail her male friend Alex out of jail."

"Alex isn't exactly a unique name now is it?"

"Sorry to misjudge you Alex. Can I ask why you're working for Sarah?"

"I owe her."

"Is she blackmailing you?"

"No. It's just...maybe it's best that I explain the situation. See, I have a heart condition. Back when Sarah and I were dating I was feeling some chest pains and I collapsed. I don't remember anything at all. I woke up in a hospital with people surrounding me. The doctor told me I had died."

"Oh my God."

"He also told me that Sarah had called 911, called my immediate family, and performed CPR on me the whole time before the ambulance arrived even though I was dead when I hit the ground. She didn't give up on me. I promised her I'd repay her back somehow."

"And she used that against you?" Alex nodded. "Why did you say no?"

"She brought me back from the dead and I made her a promise. I always keep my promise. Plus I'm terrified to think of what she's capable of doing to me now that she's changed." Alex sighed. "I never wanted to do this. I never wanted to hurt anybody, not even Cat. I'm just a pawn. I need you to help me, please."

"What can I do?"

Alex pulled a baggie out of his hoodie pocket. "In there is a USB flashdrive, and two DVDs one blank and one labeled. The USB flashdrive is Sarah's, she asked me to edit her tech theatre project for her. It's a video of used footage from different entertainment mediums made to create a modern day Romeo and Juliet followed by a video of Sarah and Robbie introducing themselves and explaining how they did their project. The labeled DVD is blank."

"I figured the blank one would be blank," Tori noted as she examined the contents.

"No, the blank DVD is every footage I have of Sarah caught in the act."

"Act of what?"

"Her telling me her revenge plan, her boyfriends, her sex life, how she can manipulate guys into doing whatever she wants, there's even her making a few passes at me."

"How did-"

"I've installed hidden cameras all around my house for security purposes. I figured I could use this against her."

"And you got her to admit to all this without directly asking?"

"I told you I wanna be a psychologist." He smiled.

"Okay, but why does the blank CD say 'Sarah and Robbie's project'?"

"That's what you're gonna put the confession on."

"But-"

"I need you to put the first part of the video on there though; the actual project and Robbie and Sarah introducing themselves. The cutoff point will be after Sarah says 'here's how we did it' and-"

"And I replace that with footage from Sarah's confession."

"If need be, edit what needs to be edited. Some of that stuff on there is really filthy."

"What if she blames you and hurts you?"

"Admit that you did it."

"Excuse me?"

"Tell her you found out I was the spy and you bugged me. All that footage is from yesterday night, so she'll buy it."

"You got her to confess in one night?"

"What can I say; I wanna be a psychologist." This time both he and Tori laughed. "So…is that a yes?"

"Okay, I'll help you."

"Thank you so much…what's your name?"

"Tori, my name is Tori."

"Thank you so much Tori." Alex planted a kiss on her cheek before getting into his car.

"Alex wait," Tori went up to the driver's window. "I don't have Tech Theater with them."

"That Andre kid does," he smirked. "I'm sure he'll help you out." Alex then drove off knowing in his heart that he would soon be done with Sarah.

Tori stood there for a moment, confused yet happy. They could finally get rid of Sarah and get Cat and Robbie together. She made her way to the usual lunch table as fast as she could.

"Why are you late?" Cat asked, as if her feelings were hurt.

"I was told to meet someone in the parking lot."

"What are you holding in your hand?" Andre asked, pointing to the baggie.

"This is how we're going to ruin Sarah's relationship with Robbie. We're going to edit some footage for their presentation tomorrow. And you all are going to help me."

"Okay." Andre agreed, Beck nodded his head, and Jade shrugged.

"As long as it causes Sarah pain, I'm in."

Cat gasped, "Tori! That's horrible."

"That's the whole reason why we've been doing what we have been doing, Cat." Beck explained.

"But what about Robbie? Don't you think he'll be kind of devastated? He wouldn't be presenting the project he wanted to present, and he loses his girlfriend in front of everyone."

"Oh yeah, I didn't really think about Robbie's feelings..." Tori said.

"We don't have time to think of Robbie's feelings. Editing take a while, we need to get started directly after school. Robbie's feelings are going to have to come in second, Cat." Beck said making the redhead frown.

"Are you people that stupid? Robbie will most likely run out of the classroom, horrified, and Cat you just simply run after him and console him. If he truly loves you, he'll talk to you about everything. He might even confess his feelings." Jade said nonchalantly.

"Okay, so its a deal." Tori said excited, she stuck her hand out in the middle of the table.

"What are you doing?"

"You all are supposed to put your hands in the middle, we're doing those teamwork things. Like the movies..." Tori was cut off by Jade placing Andre's cupcake, frosting side down on Tori's hand.

"Go team!" Jade said, imitating Tori before walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woot woot. There's not many chapters left... There's probably going to be one last long one.. I'm not sure yet. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	12. Help Me

**Hey guys, bluecinderella4 here. Wow, we've all survived 11 chapters. Because us authors prefer even numbered chapters, we got 2 more chapters coming and this story will come to a close. So if you guys think you can survive these final 3 chapters we'll make it worth your while.**

**Speaking of even numbers and coming to a close, I'm so proud to say I've come to a close on the 'teens' and as of 3:38 pm on Saturday October 27 I am now officially 20 years old! So as a sort of belated birthday present from me to you, and a sort of Halloween gift, we give you a mini celebration with chapter 12.**

**Please enjoy!**

****_Sarah Smiles_

__Chapter 12: Help Me

* * *

><p>The gang, sans Robbie, was gathered in Tori's house in the living room. Tori sat in the center holding the baggie that Alex had gave her earlier. Cautiously, she pulled out the blank DVD and held it up. "This DVD is the key to saving Robbie Shapiro and bringing down Sarah…Sarah…hey, do we even know her last name?"<p>

"Continuing on please," Jade bitterly snarked.

"No need to be ganky."

"Speaking of not knowing something," Beck began, "you didn't tell us who gave you this stuff."

"How do we know we can trust whoever gave it to you?" Andre added.

Jade was smirking. "And what are you hiding about him."

Cat looked at Jade. "How do you know it's a him?"

"I could smell that nasty _Axe _crap the guy left behind." Jade was staring at Tori. "Tell us Tori."

Tori paused for a moment before speaking. "I don't want to tell you who he is."

"Why not?" Cat sort of pouted.

"Tori's got a boyfriend," Jade slyly teased.

"Boyfriend?" did Andre seem jealous.

"He's not my boyfriend," Tori defended. "I don't want to tell you who he is because he knows Sarah…"

"Every boy _knows_ Sarah," Jade put emphasis on and air quoted the word 'knows'.

"…and I don't want this to be traced back to him so Sarah can hurt him."

"It's Alex," Beck casually stated.

"How did you know?"

"I didn't until you told me."

"Jade taught you that didn't she?"

"That, and that's one of the oldest tricks in the books."

Cat looked unsure. "Can we really trust him Tori?"

"Everything we thought we knew about Alex was wrong," Tori explained. "He's a really cool guy and has no police record. That record we were looking at belonged to Travis Alexander. The names were backwards and there were no pictures."

"I told the moderator of that sight to put up pictures," Jade grumbled.

"Back on topic please!" Andre tried to bring back focus.

"Right," Tori set the DVD on the coffee table in front of the couch. "This DVD has everything we need to bring down Sarah. We have the difficult task of watching whatever is on here and editing it down so that we expose Sarah for the true person she is."

"Stop stalling and put the damn DVD in!" Jade barked.

"There is no need for your potty mouth."

"Just put the damn DVD in."

"Well!" Tori turned on her DVD/VCR combo and put the DVD in. The five of them sat around and watched for sixteen minutes as Sarah spilled her secrets. Once it was over, Tori took out the DVD. "What do you guys think?"

"Dang, this chick is worse than any of us thought," Andre commentated.

"Couldn't she get arrested for any of this?" Beck inquired.

"I guarantee seven of those things she said she did are illegal," Jade remarked.

"Hey, isn't your dad a cop?" Andre asked Tori.

"Yeah!" Cat seemed excited. "We can show him this and he can put her in jail with all the other bad people who go to jail. Ooh, one time my brother went to this special jail where-"

"NOBODY CARES!" Jade rudely interrupted.

"That was mean."

Tori pondered what Beck and Cat said. "Well, yeah I mean if my Dad saw this he would have more than enough evidence to arrest Sarah."

Andre remembered something. "Aren't a couple of cops coming to our school tomorrow to give tips on being a cop to the actors in this year's play?"

Beck snapped his fingers. "I'm in that play, _Beantown Buddies_. Our instructor asked a couple of cops to come in to give some tips and info on being cops."

"Seeing Sarah getting arrested could be useful for the actors as well," Jade slyly smiled.

"Wow, we're having a lot of lucky or coincidental things happen to us aren't we?" Cat observed.

"I don't know if my Dad's going to that," Tori informed. "He's busy enough being an actual cop. I can ask, but no promises on his part."

"Just remember," Beck began, "before we edit Sarah's confessions into the project video, save a backup copy of the video so your dad can see the full thing. Just let Robbie and the other kids see her say she doesn't love Robbie and that Hollywood Arts sucks."

"Good idea. Now…" Tori quickly ran upstairs, and then came back down almost a minute later with her laptop which she set on the coffee table, "…let's get editing."

* * *

><p>"Hey Officer Vega!" Andre, Beck, and Cat greeted as David Vega came home.<p>

"Dad," Tori ran over to David. "We need your help."

"Umm," David raised an eyebrow, "define help."

"We have proof of this girl in our school saying she did a bunch of really bad stuff she did and tomorrow a couple of cops are coming to our school for something so-"

"So you want me to come to school and arrest this chick?"

"We have this plan all worked out. All we need is an arresting officer."

David didn't have to think this through too long. "Sure, I'll do it."

"Great, thank you Dad!" Tori hugged her father.

"Were you coming in tomorrow Officer Vega?" Andre inquired.

"Actually no," David admitted. "But one of the officers coming in had to cancel last minute and I was asked to fill in. He was really looking forward to it too."

"Why can't he go?" Cat asked with curiosity.

"His nephew Alex was hospitalized this afternoon." The room became deathly silent and all eyes were on David. Secretly, they were waiting for more hoping that it wasn't who they thought it was (Alex was a common name after all). "Poor kid was about your age. Alex has always had heart problems and his heart gave out and he was rushed to the hospital. Hopefully he'll be okay."

"Oh my God," Tori's voice was quiet and breathy.

"Did you kids know him?"

"Kinda," Andre spoke for Tori who was too stunned to speak. "We know him through some other people. He's a cool kid."

"Poor kid. Well, I'm exhausted. I'm going to turn in early," David went upstairs.

Tori was still standing there sort of emotionless and shocked. Andre went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

Tori snapped back into focus. "Yeah, yeah I'm okay." She let out a sniffle to keep tears from falling. "Come on, let's get this done for Alex."

Everything was quiet for a short while before Jade quietly spoke up. "You liked him didn't you?"

"Let's just get this done for Alex!"

"And for Robbie," Cat innocently reminded with a soft, sweet voice.

Jade stood at Tori's level and looked her dead in the eye. "Sarah is not going to win."

* * *

><p>Now it was the big day. Everything should run smoothly, according to Jade. It was finally the tech period, and Jade had a plan for sneaking into the room. She, along with Beck, walked into Tori's songwriting class.<p>

"We need Tori Vega. Lane wants to speak with all of us." The teacher reluctantly let Tori go, no questions asked. Tori thanked her before walking out into the hallway.

"That was easy."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jade said as they quickly rushed towards the tech room. They peeked inside, Cat and Andre were just finishing up. Jade waited for Andre's cue. Andre went up to the teacher, discussing some aspects of his project, he threw a thumbs up sign behind his back and the three teenagers, quickly entered, scattering in the back row amongst the other students.

"Okay, now Robbie Shapiro and Sarah Fisher. Your project please."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this is a kind of filler chapter. But did you really think we would spoil what was on that DVD without Robbie there?<strong>


End file.
